The Adventures of the Webslinger
by WritersHaven14
Summary: The events that lead up to 16 year old Peter Parker becoming the infamous, vigilante known as Spider-Man
1. Secrets

Another Tasm Fanfiction

 **Chapter I: Secrets**

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his small, single bed. He wasn't usually as uncomfortable as he was tonight, after so many years of sleeping in the same bed wouldn't he find it somewhat comfy? As every minute went by Peter became more restless, tossing and turning violently in his now-dishevelled sheets, until he woke up with an unearthly gasp, clawing viciously at his chest. At that moment, Uncle Ben came rushing through Peter's door to see what the disturbance was. Uncle Ben had always been Peter's fatherly figure, ever since he could remember his Mom and Dad dropping him off on his Uncle and Aunts front door and leaving, never to be heard or seen of again.

" _Peter?"_ Uncle Ben questioned wearily, as he took a few more slow steps towards his unsettled nephew.

" _Sorry, Uncle Ben. It was just a nightmare."_ Peter replied wholeheartedly, and with an unsteady voice.

Uncle Ben took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, before slipping them back on. Without any hesitation Uncle Ben sat himself down on Peter's bed, wrapping Peter gently in his arms, pulling him close. _Just like when Peter was young and often had nightmares._ Peter allowed himself to be held tight for a few more moments, Uncle Ben pushed Peter away gently, slightly rubbing his back to comfort him.

" _What was your nightmare about?"_ Uncle Ben asked.

Peter focused his Hazel, innocent eyes on his Uncle's brown ones. _"My Parents."_ Peter looked away from his Uncle, as if to say he didn't want to talk about it.

Uncle Ben sighed inwardly, _He knew what had happened to Peter's Parents after all, but didn't want to tell Peter until he could handle the news._ Peter scanned his Uncle's face as he patiently waited for a reply.

" _Tell you what, Kiddo. Try to get some sleep, tomorrows a big day, right? Field-trip tomorrow."_ Uncle Ben smiled reassuringly, flashing his small and white teeth. He planted a soft kiss on Peter's forehead, than stood up and slowly walked to the door, only to stop when Peter spoke.

" _Uncle Ben. You make a great Father."_ Peter pulled back his sheets and hopped under them, laying is head in a comfortable position on his pillow, closing his exhausted eyes.

Uncle Ben smiled once more at his grown up nephew, and flicked the lights off, closing Peter's door quietly and strolled back to his own bedroom, that he shares with his wife May.

As Uncle Ben came into his bedroom, May was awake, sitting up in the bed, fiddling with the sheet covers. Uncle Ben took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table, hopping into the bed.

" _How's Pete?"_ May asked after a moment's silence.

" _May, we need to tell him about his Parents."_ Uncle Ben stated, _Aunt May agreed._


	2. Oscorp Industries

**_Chapter 2: Oscorp Industries_**

Peter woke up content from his sleep, his alarm beeping. Eventually, Peter got sick of hearing his alarm, and rolled over, and slammed his fist on the snooze button. An audible, but soft knock sounded at Peter's bedroom door.

"Peter, Honey. Breakfast is ready." Aunt May spoke softly through the door. After a quick glance in the mirror, Peter hurriedly changed into his blue jeans and black hoodie, shoving his school books into his small backpack before rushing down the stairs to the kitchen.

The smell of freshly made waffles and toast filled the air, Peter took a whiff of the smell and his mouth began to water. "Smells delicious." Peter spoke, sitting down at the table, shoving his breakfast into his mouth. Uncle Ben sat at the table, reading the daily newspaper waiting as Aunt May brought his share of waffles to him.

"Excited for your Field-trip today Pete?" Aunt May asked as she took her seat at the table next to Uncle Ben. Peter nodded, unable to speak since his mouth was overfilled with waffles. Aunt May looked up at Peter with her delicate brown eyes, observing him as he ate, and chuckled softly. Uncle Ben folded his newspaper and placed it onto the table and took a bite of his waffles.

"You have a ride to school?" Uncle Ben questioned. Peter once again nodded, able to answer this time but chose not to. Peter continued to devour his meal and afterwards rushed out of the door, realising how late he would be if he didn't leave now. Peter stood and waited for his best friend Harry Osborn to pull up, which would be soon because in the distance Peter could see Harry's black limousine.

"Come on, Parker. We're running late!" Harry stuck his head out of the back window, yelling jokingly. Peter couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend. Peter hopped into the backseat with Harry, taking in the luxury of the limousine. Soon after, the limousine pulled into the school parking lot, Harry got out of his limousine, and Peter followed. With a wave of Harry's hand and a wide smile, showing his white teeth, his chauffer took off in the limo, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. The two boys walked inside and through the school hallways and to their homeroom.

"Ah, what a pleasure it is to have you finally arrive to class, Mr. Parker, and Mr. Osborn." Mentioned Peter and Harry's teacher, Mr. Carston. Peter and Harry proceeded to walk to their seats and sat down, half-embarrassed by their introduction. Mr. Carston continued to speak to the class, explaining about the field-trip to Oscorp Industries, Run by CEO Norman Osborn, and father of Harry.

"Alright class, if you'll please make your way to the bus outside." Mr. Carston said, leading his class to the bus. Peter and Harry were at the back of the line, the last two to get on the bus, just the way they preferred. As they made their way through the bus to the back, Flash Thompson (Peters Bully ever since first grade) glared his white teeth at Peter as he smiled wickedly. Peter moved a little faster to the back, Harry and Peter took their seats.


	3. Oscorp Industries (Part II)

**_OSCORP INDUSTRIES Part II_**

The bus came to a sudden halt, in front of the spectacular Oscorp building, which is located downtown Manhattan. Mr. Carston began letting off the eager students from the bus. Peter stared incredulously at his best friend's multi-billion dollar future.

" _It's much bigger on the inside."_ Harry slapped Peter playfully on the shoulder, than waved his hand in front of Peter's face trying to get his friend's attention. Peter was shocked, at how massive the structure was in person.

" _Come follow me inside, students."_ Said the tour instructor, beckoning for the students to follow. Peter instantly snapped back into reality and walked in silence alongside harry for the majority of the tour. The tour instructor took the students through multiple sections of the industrious building pointing out all the major projects Oscorp have been working on such as the cross- species genetics research, Decay rate algorithms and whole lot of other interesting science-y stuff.

" _Wow."_ Peter said, inhaling deep, excited breaths. Harry just rolled his sea blue eyes. _His dad owns the company so it wouldn't be as exciting or interesting as it is for Peter._ The group than followed the Tour instructor into a room that displayed a projected, huge tree in the middle of it.

" _This is what Oscorp identifies as the tree of life, our main source for all of our projects…"_ The tour instructor's voice trailed out of Peter's hearing as a beautiful blonde, Peter recognised as Gwen Stacy came up behind him and began talking.

" _Beautiful isn't it?"_ Gwen asked, almost rhetorically as she gestured to the tree. Peter turned around and looked at Gwen with surprise _. Gwen was the prettiest girl in school, also the girlfriend of Peter's bully, Flash. But she was talking to Peter, which was certainly a first._ She looked up at Peter waiting for his response. Realisation kicked in and Peter cleared his throat before answering.

" _It is Beautiful."_ Peter paused. He observed the tree once more. Something caught at his eye. Two men coming out of a room, holding in their hands a folder that said: Decay Rate Algorithm. Peter as curious as he is, told Gwen he needed to go to the bathroom and walked away in the direction of the door. He put in the code he saw one man use earlier and to his surprise the door actually opened. Peter slipped inside the ajar door and found another room beyond the one he was in. he walked through that one too. He was in a room full of webbing activity and spiders. Peter became instantly afraid and backed away, knocking into one of the machines holding the webs with the spiders currently on them, reversing it. Spiders began to fall from the reversed web lines and onto Peter. Peter began to panic. With the spiders shaken off, Peter managed to get out of the room and to the corridor. He saw the group had moved on, so he walked in the direction they would have went. Not noticing that a red and blue coloured spider was crawling freely up his jeans and onto his hand.

The spider bit down hard. Peter recoiled and observed is hand that was in agony, he couldn't recognise the pain. He felt faint, his legs began to wobble, luckily he was near a wall that he leant back on and eventually sat down. Harry noticed Peter by the wall and came over to him.

" _Pete. You alright!"_ Harry exclaimed as he watched his friend double over, clutching onto his bitten hand. Peter's mind was dazed, he could feel unconsciousness dragging him towards it. everything faded and went black.


	4. The Change

**Chapter 3: The Change**

Peter regained his consciousness, back in his bed, still wearing the clothes that he was wearing at Oscorp. As Peter attempted to sit up, he felt a wave of nausea rise in his throat, it took all his strength to push down the bile. Peter's temple than began to ache, when peter turned his head a little to his right he saw a couple of painkillers and water on his bedside table. Most likely put there by his caring Aunt. Peter reached over for the painkillers and water but stopped mid-way as his sight fell on his hands. They were indeed more masculine and looked as if he was the type of guy that uses his hands for carpentry, rather than a 16 year olds hands should look like. Although Peter had the idea that he was in fact unstable on his feet, he stood anyway. Stumbling his way towards his mirror. His appearance was _different,_ beyond recognition. His torso was more out and toned, muscles and abs standing out through his shirt. Peter looked manlier and broad shouldered, _just like flash_. Peter thought to himself as he slipped on his sweater, so that his Uncle and Aunt didn't notice his change.

" _Peter, son. Your awake and alright."_ Uncle Ben said as Peter walked into the living room passed him, and sat on the sofa, head in hands. Aunt May gave her husband a concerned look. Uncle Ben gave May a dismissive wave of his hand and came and sat closer to Peter. Aunt May went back to the kitchen to finish off doing the dishes, leaving the matter of Peter for Uncle Ben to sort out.

" _What happened?"_ Peter asked confused. Uncle Ben than comfortingly placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, slightly bending so that he could see Peter's face, which was buried deep into Peter's hands. Peter felt sick to the stomach, _never had he ever felt this sick before._

" _Accident at Oscorp, you fainted and Harry brought you home."_ Peter went silent. Uncle Ben put his arm over Peter's shoulders to reassure him everything's okay. _"Harry looked distraught, you should give him a call, once you feel better Pete."_ Uncle Ben took his arm back, as Peter nodded in agreement at his suggestion.

Peter did feel better, a lot better than half-an hour ago. He whipped out his phone from his pocket and dialled Harry's number. Harry picked up on the second ring, his erratic breathing audible through the phone. Peter could tell Harry was worried.

" _Hello. Pete."_ Harry said, his voice breaking.

" _Hey Harry, everything's alright here, you okay?"_ Peter questioned.

" _Yeah. Suppose. Just a little shaken."_ Harry replied in all honesty.

Peter sat himself on his bed, and listened as Harry relayed the incident to him. Harry and Peter talked for a few more hours until the clock read: 12:35 P.M

" _Alright Harry. I have to go I see you at school."_

" _See you Pete, take care of yourself."_

Peter hung up his phone and dropped himself onto his bed, allowing exhaustion to take over and the darkness to swallow him.

Peter's alarm went off once again. 7:30 A.M, just as it does every school day. Peter rolled over with ease and pressed down on the snooze button, apparently hard enough to break both the button and the whole clock. He then got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he squeezed the tube ridiculously hard and toothpaste squirted everywhere. He accidentally tripped and ripped off the whole shower curtain. _**He felt unbelievably strong**_.


	5. With Great Power

**Chapter 4: "With great power, comes great responsibility"**

Peter returned home from school, walking in the door the same time Uncle Ben had come into the living room. Uncle Ben smiled as he saw his nephew walk past and go upstairs, Peter had returned Uncle Ben's friendly smile with his own. Peter was upstairs and Aunt May came out into the living room to talk to Uncle Ben. She sat herself down gently next to Ben.

" _You should let Peter know about his parents, and Oscorp."_ Aunt May said quietly to Ben, making sure Peter couldn't hear. Uncle Ben glanced at Aunt May and slightly nodded in agreement. Uncle Ben then got himself up-off the couch and gradually walked up the stairs to Peter's room.

Uncle Ben knocked on Peter's door twice, and entered after hearing Peter's voice allowing him to come in. When Peter saw his Uncle standing by the doorway he stopped doing his homework momentarily, Uncle Ben walked to a nearby seat and occupied it, and began to talk to Peter in the kindest tone he could possibly muster. " _I'm sure by now Pete, you would want to know the truth behind_ your Parents and who you are." Uncle Ben stated. Peter slightly turned on his desk chair so he was facing his Uncle. Peter nodded.

" _Your dad, Richard Parker was a great man-a smart one too- he saw the world differently from others, he longed to save the people who didn't have good chances at their lives. Your mother, Mary was selling briefcases at a retailer shop downtown, your dad wanted to buy a briefcase, your mother sold him that briefcase that you saw earlier when you were a boy, that's how they met."_ Uncle Ben paused.

" _Oscorp. Dad worked there right?"_ Uncle Ben nodded, a slight smile quirked up at the corners of Peter's mouth. Peter handed Uncle Ben an old photo of his dad and another scientist. _"Who's this?"_

Uncle Ben took a closer look at the old photograph and sighed. " _Curt Connors, head of Cross Species department."_ Uncle Ben handed the photograph back and looked at Peter waiting for him to throw questions at him. He didn't. Only a short silence followed.

" _What happened to my Parents? Why did they disappear?"_ Uncle Ben slightly winced at the two questions. _This was it. The utter truth. The truth Uncle Ben and Aunt may so desperately tried to hide until the right time._

" _Plane crash, your dad and your mom died. They disappeared because they felt you were in danger, they were protecting you Pete."_ Uncle Ben looked down at the ground, Peter was about to reply, but Aunt May cut them off by yelling up the stairs that dinner was ready. Uncle Ben got up and slowly walked out of Peter's room before he had the chance to ask: _Protecting me from what?_ Peter soon after followed his Uncle downstairs to the dinner table.

Aunt May brought the servings of her dinner to the table. _Meatloaf._ Peter's stomach churned in disgust, he had never liked meatloaf but couldn't tell his Aunt that, she has been making it for 30 odd years.

" _Peter."_ Uncle Ben said before taking a bite from his own Meatloaf. Peter lifted his head to look at his Uncle in response. _"Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility."_

Peter was not particularly sure as to what his uncle meant, the phrase stood out in his mind, never to erase. Peter knew that responsibility is a privilege and that taking advantage of it wouldn't be wise. Maybe that's what his uncle meant. Peter tried to sleep his knowledge of his parents off. The phrase echoing in his mind. _**"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility."**_


	6. Vigilante's Costume

**Chapter 5: Vigilante's Costume**

Peter awoke, opening and closing his eyes in a rapid fashion, he began staring open-mindedly at the chipped, pastry-white coloured ceiling in his bedroom. After a few moments of just staring, Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with both of his hands, and lifted himself off his bed. Ever since being bitten by that spider at Oscorp, it was easy for Peter to get around and about. Peter had no idea where the idea came from, but he felt as if needed to test his strength. He grabbed one of his old beanies from his closet, punctured two large holes in it so he could see through, and put it in his bag. He soundlessly half-sprinted down the hall, with one hand on the stair banister he lifted himself and slightly ran on the wall. _Wow. Peter was amazed and energised._ He walked past his Aunt and Uncle with the widest smile on his face.

" _Someone woke up in a happy mood."_ Aunt May commented as she sat down at the table with Peter and Ben. Uncle Ben's expression changed as if Aunt May had read his mind.

" _Had a good sleep, I guess."_ Peter replied, applying butter to the bread-roll in his hand. Uncle Ben stopped reading his newspaper. _Daily Bugle News, what he reads every morning._ Uncle Ben stirred his coffee, putting the spoon on his plate once done.

" _What's the plan for today, going somewhere?"_ Uncle Ben asked, in between taking sips from his coffee. Peter ate the food in front of him, gulping it down quickly and with excitement.

" _Just going to go for a ride on my skateboard for a bit, if that's okay with you guys?"_ Peter asked innocently. Aunt May and Uncle Ben both nodded with approval at the same time, Peter smiled at them as if to say thank you.

After having his breakfast in an orderly fashion, Peter took off down the street on his skateboard. He didn't exactly have a place to go, he let his body guide him through the busy streets and small, alleyways until he came to a sudden stop in front of an old abandoned backstreet. Stepping off his skateboard, he saw in the distance, a large metal pole laying down on the pavement. Without indecision he strolled over to the pole, and wrapped his masculine hands around it. With ease, he lifted it right over his head. Then, Peter observed a group of horizontal bars, adjacent to each other. Like a gymnast, Peter threw himself up in the air towards the metal bar, grabbed onto it and went over and under the bar, eventually letting go and gripping onto the other bars. _Peter just wanted to scream in joy, he was so excited._ A few hours passed and Peter knew he had to go home, as it was almost lunch and his Aunt would kill him if he wasn't there to eat her home cooked pies. _Literally._ He skated back home, in a hurry.

Peter ate, he sprinted up the stairs and to his bedroom, locking the door behind him with his automatic door locker, made out of a remote. He lay a few stuff that he had collected from the basement onto his wooden desk. Peter opened his closet with a swift motion, bringing down a box he had on the top shelf that stored old wrist watch-bands. He began his little 'project' with eagerness, taking apart the watch from the band, and applying the web canister and electrons that he had given to him by Oscorp. It took him up to an hour just to sort out what he would call 'Web Shooters'. They worked perfectly when Peter tested them, they shot a single, strong web from the canister, which grasped to the wall. Peter than took out his black beanie he had in his backpack, putting it on. When he did so an idea struck him. _Spandex would be the perfect material for a suit._ Peter spent a while, creating his new suit, which needed colour, so he thought back to what colour the spider that bit him was. _Black and Blue. No that's not right. Red and Blue. That's it!_ He coloured the suit, red for the torso, bottom half of the legs, and his mask. Blue for his ribs, and for his thighs. Peter at the last moment, realised that the mask needed eyes, he had an idea of putting triangular lenses with rims into the eye part. Peter did just as he imagined, created all white lenses with black rims. After finished his 'masterpiece creation' he took a step back.

The suit looked great, just as Peter had envisioned. All that was left for Peter to do, was test the suit and the web's (which he conjoined into the wrist areas of his suit). He could not wait to fully test the performance of the suit. But it was getting late. Peter had school tomorrow, so he threw himself onto his bed, waiting for the night to carry him away. Peter was so hyped that it was difficult for him to rest, eventually after an hour of trying, Peter drifted into another dreamless sleep.


	7. Uncle Ben's Death

**Chapter 6: Uncle Ben's Death**

Birds began chirping, informing Peter that it was in fact time to get up for school. Peter ran his hands through his brown, slick hair, and dressed himself quickly as he walked into his bathroom and began brushing his teeth. Peter had more control over his strength, so that applying the toothpaste and opening doors weren't a hassle for him anymore. He sluggishly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, making himself a few slices of toast before walking out of the door, to get to school in time. Peter left a note for his Aunt and Uncle informing them that he had left, since they weren't up yet. Peter kicked at small rocks on the pavement, his head down looking at his shoes as he walked to the bus stop. Finally, today was the day that Peter was actually on time for the bus, and not having to chase it half-way down the avenue to realise that he wouldn't be getting on. The bus came and stopped in front of him, opening its doors for Peter to hop in, the bus driver gave him a dirty look. Peter wasn't sure if it was intentional or that the man's face was naturally like that. Peter took his seat at the back, Flash gave him a few wicked grins as if he was going to beat him up right there on the bus.

The bus ride was short, Peter got off last, especially after flash, so he knew that Flash wouldn't see him sneak off in the other direction. The school bell rang through the halls, alerting students that it was time for class. Peter took his seat in Mrs. Johnson's class, letting his backpack strap to plummet neatly down his shoulder. Gwen Stacey was sitting in the seat in front of Peter talking to her friend MJ Watson. Both who were very pretty, and out of Peter's league. Peter nodded his head at Harry once he saw him walking in, black beanie secured tightly on his head, and wearing denim jeans and a black top and overcoat. Harry took his seat next to Peter.

" _How was your weekend?"_ Harry asked confidently but only half-interested in the topic.

" _Great. Yours?"_ Peter replied.

" _Not the best. I can't seem to get my father to associate with me, his always too busy."_ Harry said. Looking a bit upset. Peter was about to ask him what was wrong but the bell sounded, cutting them both off and Harry got up from his seat and walked out, he looked a bit agitated.

School had just finished, Peter felt like taking the long way home, he did so and stopped at a roadside store to get something to drink or eat. Peter bought his food and came out of the store. In the next instance Peter heard shouting and screaming. He tilted his head in the direction the noise came from. _The store he just came out of, was being held up by a thug._

" _Do something!'_ a woman yelled, whom was standing just outside of the shop.

" _Help they're being robbed."_ A middle aged man also said, standing a few metres away from the shop window.

The thug heard the people outside calling for help, he pointed his gun and fired it, aiming at the glass window. The window shattered into pieces, scaring away the innocent outside. Peter knew he had to do something. After all it was the perfect opportunity to test his new suit. He ran down a long alleyway, quickly changing into the masked 'vigilante' and swung to the back entrance of the shop. The commotion inside the shop stopped. As soon as Peter got into the store, the thug ran out with a bag of money, still holding his gun. Shouts came from all around. Telling someone to stop that guy. Peter swung to catch up to him overhead. Police sirens became audible and the frantic thug somehow managed to trip himself up, landing hard on the pavement, and his gun slid away from him. Peter was just about to land in front of the thug when he noticed his Uncle Ben walking on the same side of the street as the runaway thug. Ben, a few feet away from the thug, saw his pistol on the concrete.

" _Hey!"_ Uncle Ben yelled at the thug as he made a move towards his gun, Uncle Ben sprang into action, attempting to tug the gun away from the thug. Peter knew this would not end well so he came into action, but Peter was too late. The thug misfired his gun during the tug-a-war with Peter's Uncle, emitting a loud agonising scream from Uncle Ben as he dropped to the concrete. _Uncle Ben was shot!_ Seeing his Uncle fall to the concrete in pain, boiled anger up inside of Peter. Peter screamed with rage at the thug and dashed towards him, shoulder barging the thug into the wall. Peter began hitting into the thug, eventually stopping when his Uncle gasped for him to stop. This was the moment Uncle Ben knew exactly that the masked figure was his brave nephew.

" _Uncle Ben."_ Peter cried. Attempting to stop the blood flowing from his Uncle's abdomen. But was the least successful.

" _Peter."_ Uncle Ben said weakly, tears welling in his eyes. Peter gripped onto his Uncle's hand tighter as a response.

" _Don't worry Uncle Ben, you'll get through this."_ Peter spoke trying to reassure his Uncle, but he knew that wasn't true. He broke down into tears. Uncle Ben took his last breath, drawing it in weakly. Ben closed his eyes, his body motionless, his breaths no longer drawing. Tears flowed down Peter's face, Peter hugged his Uncles still body, not wavering from him.

 **Peter knew that Uncle Ben had died peacefully knowing that his nephew is a true hero.** __


	8. Rise of Spider-Man

**Chapter 7: Rise of Spider-Man**

Peter returned home to a heart-broken Aunt. Peter did everything in his power to comfort his Aunt through her grief-stricken state, he hugged her, allowed her tears to run down his neck as he did so. Now that Uncle Ben was gone, things weren't the same. Peter gave a lot of effort to make sure his Aunt was alright, when Peter wasn't as stable himself. His Aunt May was currently sitting on the sofa, not moving as her body was in shock, holding tissues and staring intently at nothing. Peter sat down next to his Aunt, guilt building up in his heart. _He had the power to prevent the thug from shooting Uncle Ben, He wasn't quick enough._ Peter put his head in his hands, trying his best to hold back the tears, his throat beginning to swell and his head aching at the image of his Uncle falling helplessly to the ground and staring at him with his pained, and sad eyes. _Pleading._ A knock at the door, shattered Peter's grim thoughts and brought him back into reality. Peter gradually went to the door.

As he opened it, a familiar face greeted him. _George Stacey._ Gwen's father, and captain of the NYPD. Peter stood at the door, speechless, eyeing the blonde man's sombre, but sympathetic expression. Peter moved aside, allowing George to make his way into Peter's home.

" _I heard about your Uncle. I'm sorry, he was a great man."_ George spoke in a deep voice. Peter let the tension leave his shoulders and gapped his mouth to speak.

" _Thank you."_ Peter didn't say much after that. George walked past Peter and into his living room towards Aunt May and knelt down beside her, talking softly to her and comforting her. Peter watched in silence. Waves of guilt continued to bombard Peter. Once Captain Stacey was gone, Peter bolted up to his room, closing the door with a slam of frustration behind him. Peter pounded his fists over and over again on his wooden desk, relieving himself of his rage. Eventually, Peter went to his backpack and unzipped it, tipping it upside down and dropping everything that was in it, on the floor. His books, his suit scattered all over. Peter took one look at his suit, picked it up and sat on the bed. _Maybe this is who I am, who I'm meant to be. Uncle Ben would have wanted it this way._ Peter thought to himself as he got up and walked over to his window, throwing his suit over the desk chair.

Nightfall swallowed New York. Peter decided now was the time. He dressed himself in his suit and shot his Web shooter's aiming for the building wall next door, jumping out of his window and swinging off into the night. A store alarm went off, signalling Peter that the Culprit was on the run. Peter followed the Culprit into the shadows and stuck his web on the culprit's jacket and hauled him powerfully off the ground, cocooning him in Spider-Man's Webs. Police radio's around the city (which Peter was using, to inform him of crime) picked up another activity of robbery on 5th avenue. Peter swung swiftly to the location. It was another store robbery, this time the Culprit was holding the store owner hostage demanding money and hitting the owner with the butt of his gun. Spider-Man leapt into action. Firstly, disarming the Culprit by retrieving the gun with his Web Shooters. Secondly, clothes-lining the Culprit as he ran by, knocking him to the floor, with one last forceful hit to the Culprits stomach, he was too pained to move. The police were informed. Spider-Man vanished, but not without leaving a note for the cops reading: _Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man._

There was an incident on the Manhattan Bridge, Spider-Man got there as quick as he could. The victim's car was trapped by others, and pinned against the wall. Trapping the Victim's young son in the back. Spider-Man quickly resolved the incident getting the boy out safely. _"Who are you?"_

" _ **Spider-Man."**_ _Peter swung away in the distance, proud of his new identity_ _ **.**_


	9. Authors Notes

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 ***** My Version of Tasm (The Amazing Spider-man) Franchise. I am a huge fan of the Spider-man movies and comics.

I made this Fanfiction out to be as close to how the events of the movies went, differentiating it certain parts so that the storyline is not completely the same.

The Characters I have used in this version is the characters from the Tasm and Tasm2 movies. The only two characters that were not in the Spider-Man movies were the teachers Mr Carston and Mrs Johnson in which I came up with. In some parts I did not have the time to explain a lot about how the characters look, so I'm positive that you readers can imagine what the characters look like if you have seen the Marc Webb (Tasm) franchise.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it, just as much as I enjoyed re-creating it.


End file.
